wonderousfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Joey 066
Welcome Waggon Hello Joey. If you followed your message notification that linked here, then good boy. You get a cookie. I am inviting you to be a member of my wiki. It's a place where I keep info on my OCs and is an alternitive site for blogging for us. I will be proably hosting my RPs here now so if you want to be in them from now on, you must be a member here. I will allow you to make random blog posts as well. Don't worry if your the only member cause you won't be. I am slowly inviting more wikians to this wiki. So to become a member all you have to do is comment on my blog welcoming the place and say your accepting my offer. I should be easy to find since it is currently the ONLY blog here. See you soon. Thnx All your WEEGEE are belong to us 00:48, October 27, 2011 (UTC) HEY YOU *YES YOU. DO YOU KNOW WHERE TO ORDER WANDANYAN PLUSHIE CHEAP? ANSWER OR I WILL FURY YOU. THOUGH I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO FURY. Kogasa Beatrice 15:29, April 10, 2012 (UTC) *I checked. 99-140 DOLLARS FOR WANDANYAN PLUSHIES. DAMMIT MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE PRE-ORDERED KH 3D. Kogasa Beatrice 15:43, April 10, 2012 (UTC) *I WANT THAT PLUSHIE BADLY. I mean, IT'S WANDANYAN/WONDER MEOW. IMO, IT IS THE CUTEST DREAM EATER. I WANT IIIIIIIIIIIIIT. Lol I'd kill for any plushie of cute video game monsters I like. o3o *AND MADOKA MAGICA PORTABLE. I WANT THAT TOO. I mean, Princess Maker 4 and 5 are the only non-english games I can survive playing, and I don't think I can survive MMP withouth translations. D: AND BLACK ROCK SHOOTER GAME IS GOOD TOO. WHAT'S IT FOR?! Also I think half of the BRS fans don't know what Vocaloid is. Lol... I LOVE CAPS. o3o Kogasa Beatrice 13:43, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Higurashi VNs Download *Hey, I found a website where you can download Higurashi and Umineko VNs! Here, I'll link them to you in case you want them: *First four arcs Higurashi Kai arcs: *Meakashi *Tsumihoroboshi *Minagoroshi *Matsuribayashi As for Umineko... *First part *Umineko Chiru Don't wander around the site too much though. You might download another VN and had no idea it was eroge... but that's okay. You're old now. Kogasa, fangirl of many! ♥ 04:22, April 17, 2012 (UTC) *I scare easily too but I play/read them anyway... plus the anime adaptations of both series have left out many things. ESPECIALLY Umineko anime... I also get sad easily but I read it anyway, and I love mystery novels. You could just mute or something, or not play in fullscreen? And when it comes to the second arc, don't look at the computer screen when Shion's giggling? Oh, and Onikakushi-hen isn't that scary, really... Kogasa, fangirl of many! ♥ 15:09, April 17, 2012 (UTC) There's magic out there... *You can get the Dreamcast collection for the PC, too, from Steam. Though I'd like to see SC5 Part 2 on my TV screen as well... Kogasa, fangirl of many! ♥ 05:43, April 18, 2012 (UTC)